


I am Thou, Thou Art I

by Thotfully_Thotful



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira and Arsene are one, Arsene won’t put up with your shit Goro, Demon Summoning, Demonic Akira, Don't Try This At Home, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shujin Academy is actually a college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotfully_Thotful/pseuds/Thotfully_Thotful
Summary: He made the mistake of looking up.Gold eyes bored into him. But only for a split second, they were grey when he blinked. It was as though it were playing with him. He sneered; he wouldn’t be outdone by some trash that lived in decomposing husks.“Thank you.” He plastered on a fake smile before taking a sip. The coffee was actually quite nice.He was going to push his luck.“Would you like to play a game?” The boy, who was washing dishes (what kind of demon actually cleans) stilled. His form tensed but he was relaxed when he turned to face Goro, his empty eyes looked over the chessboard that Goro had taken out.The husk’s eyes glazed over as it looked at the board. “I don’t know how to play.”Goro immediately faltered. What kind of demon doesn’t know how to play chess!? He had used the board as a way to get every demon he’d interrogated before to spill. And this was supposed to be how he solved this case, but no. This demon had to be one in a million that didn’t play or know how to play chess. Great.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Entering the Lion’s Den

**Author's Note:**

> So because my dumpy self can never go through a story without changing it like seven times; I’ve decided to let everyone know that hey! I updated this chapter and changed some of the main themes. 
> 
> Hopefully now it’ll line up with what I have in store later. 
> 
> (Fr tho, if anyone wanna help me write this monster of a fic; hmu in the comments)

He had been assigned a case that for the first time since he joined, actually lined up with what he studied.

Demons.

Beings of pure and unyielding evil. Beings whom tempt those around them with sugar smiles and crystal masks before snatching them into their clutches. He lived to thwart their plans; demons were the scum of the earth.

And he already had a lead.

A lead which brought him to this quiet coffee shop. The lead that stared at him from across the countertop. Looking so inconspicuous that he was immediately wary. Every demon he had dealt with before this were flashy and outright monstrous. Having destroyed the person and taking residence in their empty husk left behind.

With the bored grey eyes across him; he had to wonder how this boy had allowed such a thing to happen. How long they had been dead.

“What’d you want. We don’t have anything to say if it’s about another false lead.” A scraggly old man walked from behind a wall.

Goro’s eyes took him in. He wore a similar apron, but he wasn’t an interest to the detective. The eyes hold the soul, they say. And this man flared back at the detective; his mouth pulled into a sneer. He even stood in front of the boy protectively, it almost made him want to laugh. He didn’t know he was protecting a beast that killed for a living.

“Ah, my apologies,” it’d be best not to aggravate the old man if he wanted to come back. He had to tread carefully. “I’m simply here for some coffee; a coworker of mine had great things to say about this place. So, I decided to check it out myself.” He plastered on a fake smile and looked around the shop. Taking in every detail he could.

Or he would have if the feeling of the possessed boy staring at him wasn’t distracting him. It made his skin crawl and his body shiver. That boy was no longer human; it was just a husk.

But he moved fluidly whereas every other demon possessed husk that Goro had seen before moved jerkily. As though they were being pulled on strings and jerked about. This boy was the exact opposite; it heightened Goro’s curiosity, but he also had to be even more careful.

It’d be best to tread gently on this bed of nails after all.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the chiming of a bell. The old man had left, leaving him and the silent boy alone. Before he could open his mouth though a small ceramic cup was placed in front of him.

He made the mistake of looking up.

Gold eyes bored into him. But only for a split second, they were back to their boring grey when the husk blinked. It was as though it were playing with him. He internally sneered; he wouldn’t be outdone by some trash that lived in decomposing husks.

“Thank you.” He plastered on a fake smile before taking a sip. The coffee was actually quite nice. A shame it was made by the very beings he pledged to destroy.

He was going to push his luck.

“Would you like to play a game?” The boy, who was washing dishes (what kind of demon actually cleans?) stilled. His form tensed but he was relaxed when he turned to face Goro, his empty eyes looked over the chessboard that Goro had taken out.

The husk’s eyes glazed over as it looked at the board. “I don’t know how to play.”

Goro immediately faltered. What kind of demon doesn’t know how to play chess!? He had used the board as a way to get every demon he’d interrogated before to spill. And this was supposed to be how he solved this case, but no. This demon had to be one in a million that didn’t play or know how to play chess. Great.

“I have another game we can play though,” the husk tilted its head, “if you’re so keen on playing whilst you enjoy your coffee.” The teen shuffled from behind the counter and disappeared. Goro had half the mind to follow him, but stayed put. It was never safe to follow a demon into their hideout without backup.

“Here.” The Husk had somehow reappeared behind the counter while he was busy ruminating. He hid his minute jump by shifting in his seat. Like hell he’d let this demon get to him.

“Rocks...?” He furrowed his brow as he looked the bowl in the husk’s hands. It was full of white and black stones, they were abnormally smooth.

“No.” The husk grinned at Goro, it’s dull grey eyes barely lighting up. “We’re playing Renju.”

Was this a joke? Goro narrowed his maroon eyes at the husk across him. It didn’t pay him any heed, instead it began to set up the board. He watched as it placed two black stones on the board, followed by one white one.

“Pick a color.” It’s voice pulled him from his contemplating thoughts.

As much as he wanted to solve this murder case; this husk was throwing him for a loop. They always fell into his traps and never deviated. None of them did what this demon has been doing.

“My apologies, I’m afraid I’m not aware of this games rules.” He smiled while Goro contemplated just killing the damned husk to be done with this.

No such luck.

“It’s rude to lie, detective.” The husk’s eyes were half lidded and it was quirking it’s lips in a smile.

Damned monster.

“I suppose you got me there.” Goro rapped a black stone, the winning color. “I’ll take black.”

The husk tilted its head before nodding after a moments thought. It grabbed one of the stones from the dish, placing a white one nearby the first.

Goro placed his two black stones, he wanted to get this over with; no doubt the demon knew what he was trying to do. So the faster this was done, the faster he could leave and work on a new plan.

The game was played in relative silence. Every attempt that Goro made at connecting his stones was thwarted by the husk. It seemed to catch onto everything he was doing, placing it’s own white stones so strategically that it had Goro gritting his teeth. This was going on too long and he was beginning to lose his cool.

“Akira Kurusu.”

“Hm?” The husk didn’t remove its bored gaze from the board. A white stone was in its hand as it looked over the empty spaces.

“What is it like?” Goro steepled his fingers together and smiled disarmingly at the husk. He was sick of this damned game so he may as well get something useful out of it.

“What do you mean, detective?” The husk still didn’t remove its gaze from the board, continually contemplating its next move in spite of Goro’s best attempts to stop this damned game.

“You’re looking a bit thin.” He picked up a black stone and placed it seconds after the husk placed its stone. “Does Sakura-san not feed you?”

The husk looked up for the first time. It’s eyes held something within their depths but it was gone within seconds. Making Goro wonder if it was ever there to begin with.

“You seem awfully concerned about my health.” The husk placed another stone with a click of its tongue. “I win detective.” It smiled at him, ~~teeth pointed and stained with blood~~ it’s teeth were pristine, something that drew Goro’s gaze to it even further. It wasn’t right.

“Ah, I believe that you do.” Goro smiled on the outside but wanted to strangle that damned cocky bastard on the inside. He hated him. It had waited for him to get to the major questions before swiftly ending the game. Something it could have done quite some time ago.

“Shouldn’t you lock up the shop?” Goro knit his brow in confusion. The sign was flipped to say closed but the door was still unlocked. Something that rubbed him the wrong way; like it was left like that for a reason.

The husk glanced up, its eyes half-lidded. “I believe I did; you must be tired detective.”

“I am most certainly–“ he stopped.

The door chimed, signifying to him that someone opened it, and when he turned he felt an air of wrongness. Yet, the only thing standing in the doorway was a small cat. Goro squinted at it, but paid him no mind. Instead it trotted up to the demonized husk and leapt onto its shoulder.

He was once again hit by these odd occurrences. Animals stayed away from demons, so why was there a cat getting all buddy buddy on this husk. He’d have to return, this time he’d admit defeat.

Plastering a pleasant smile Goro bid the husk farewell with a promise to return for its “amazing” coffee.

Great.

* * *

_How intriguing._

Akira washed the dishes and shuffled around the now empty café. Taking his time to clean everything for Sojiro in the morning. After all, that man had to put up with him and he would forever be in his debt. It also helped him blend in just a touch more.

* _That little detective was quite the charmer.*_

Akira hummed before going to the bathroom. He splashed his face and was greeted with his smiling reflection. Except Akira wasn’t smiling.

* _He seems to suspect us.*_ His reflection purred.

Akira huffed and rolled his eyes. “I could see it in his eyes. He must be new at dealing with demons.” He snorted as he thought over the detective’s stares.

The boy must’ve thought he had been possessed. Husks are people who had been possessed by demons and their souls consumed by said monsters. Not everyone was a husk. Sometimes a dark part lingers within the deepest part of your being.

Of course he was demonic by nature, two being pushed into the same body. He and his other half are one though; they don’t fight.

That detective boy was grinding his gears though. The constant questions and peering eyes; as though he had only dealt with the lesser demons. No, he had only dealt with such, it was obvious in all of his tactics.

He almost wanted to let his other half show his true form. To change and to horrify the boy from returning. He didn’t. That detective had been recording their conversation the entire time. He was not stupid enough to let anything go through on tape.

* * *

As promised, Goro walked into the quiet café. Similarly to before the bell chimed, announcing his presence to whomever was manning the front.

There was no one.

Only a small tuxedo cat, the same he had seen yesterday. It’s cerulean eyes peered into him; as though searching his soul. He didn’t like it. But he ignored it, instead he seated himself in a booth and began to pull out his tools.

The cat watched the entire time.

He didn’t think much of it until he began to place bugs. The best way to listen in on whatever conversations that demon husk had. It’d give him traction in court as well. Everything was going well; up until the cat *screamed*.

Thudding footsteps were his only warning before the entire room was encased in flames the color of clear water. It was horrifying. The cold flames lapped at his feet and danced around the form of the Husk.

The eyes were different colors.

One grey. One gold. Both shone with rage and the faces were evenly split. One side human and the other side stretched and pulled until it was demonic and monstrous.

That cat had been watching him the entire time.

Y̴̢̬̯̪̗̖͎̟̺̓̂̾̄̑̓̓͒̇̿̚̕ͅô̶̢̟̲͌̃͛u̶̡̥̝̩̱͙͚͙̩͕̗̥̬̐͂̈́̎̾͠’̷̡̦̱̣̩̫̣̬̘̦̱͈̙͎͖̹̥͑̈͐̄̽͊̎͋̄̊̇̕r̶̨̧̡̛̫̙̱̦͎̙̤̠̥̠̰̐̽̏͝ͅę̵̖̝͍̻̳̪͇̣̳͌͜ ̸̳̼̬̝͖̠̖̟̞̲̫̺͐͋̌͛͜ͅͅẗ̷̛͍̲͓̺̠͍̘́̀̈́͛̒̆͂̑͝ĕ̶̪̭͖̓́̅͗͘s̸̨̧̨̲̼̫̣̣̬̰͚͕̟̩̓́̐̍̀̄͂̓̒̇̃̄͝t̸̫͍̱́͛͜i̵̠̥̬͙̇̎̽̌͆̋̓̽̌͝ñ̶̛͓͙͍̪͚̭̫͙̀͌͑͋̃̆͐̃͌̃̀͜ģ̶̨̢̛̘̫̖̣̭̘̻̳̯͇͂̓̈́̑̊̈́͑̄͂̈́́̿ͅ ̵͙͓͍̯̐͐͂͊̅̈̚͜ơ̷̧̙̯̩͕̠̜͚͈̻͙̑̇̉̒̄͘ͅų̸̝͎̹͓̹̲̟̲̮̲̻̖͆͑̏̚ͅṙ̴̡̛̥̙̫͎̭̔͌͌̐͗̀͂̃̿̅̅̚͜͜ ̸̡̪̬̪̱̫̭̦̘̺̳̬̣̞͛̒͗̄́̌̒̽͑̈́̚͝p̶̡̣̣̼̼̪̣͔̦̠͑̉͛̈̄̈̐̿̈͌̎͌̿͐͘͝͝ą̶̯̠͇̙̩͇̮͓̘̯̬̣̦̏̐̔̏̿̿͑͑̆̋̉̎̊ͅt̴̪̫̟̮͍̆͐́̌̐̈͑͘ȉ̷̡̧̛̙̘͓͉̥̯͚̼̻͔̩͇̩̜̉̈́̏̒̉͐̊͐́͜͝͝e̶͎̜̔̿̌͑̓n̶̢̫͚͕̹̣̝͕̣͓̦̽̅͋͋̀̈́̂̏͘͘͠c̵̨͓͇̬̰͇̬̱͖̯̜̱͓͕̟͛́̎͂͗͗͌̅͊̔̓̒̇͐̈̚e̸̡͉̥̺̘̘̪̫̫͙̟̩̦̱̲̻͌̅̿͛̓,̸̡̡̧͉̹̳̳̳͖͎̞̭̹̲̿̃̈́͗̊̈́̕͜ͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̨̜̣̭̯̺̺͉͙͓͚͈̽͂̊͘ͅD̸̢̡͕̤̘̬̹̝͚̼̩̂̈̃̆̑̑̕̚͜ͅͅe̷̗̻̱̯̖̖͇͎͚̓̾̎̏́͆̄͑̀̐̍̄͝t̶͉͌̄̽͘̕ȩ̵̢̨̛̩͔̟͎̺͖̄̍͑̀̎̓̿͝͠c̴̨͙̟͓̲͕͕͚͔̦̤̬̤̮̬̜̈́̃̒̇͊̒͘͠t̶̨̟̱̞͈̮̻͎̼̳̮̻͎̯̃̍́̈́̐̂i̵̻͖̞̮͔͙͙̪̜̳̟̱̤͐͆̇̓͗͐̓̂̽̈́̇̊̿̓́͠v̷̡̛̼͇̥̰͓̬̖͉̪̙̮͐͌̉e̷̡̨̟͔̤̬̭̝͓̊̋̈́͆̄̅͗̎̄̐͘̚͝͝͝͝͝~

Massive black wings spread from the husk’s back. Adding to its already grotesque physique.

Goro shot a hate filled glare to the cat. Stupid beast didn’t even acknowledge him. Instead it was just washing its face as though there wasn’t a husked demon in front of it.

Y̸̛͎̅̂̽̒̊͐̓͛͊̓̄͌̓́͛̆o̶̰͈̰̗̰̣͈̱͈̤̫͊̎͛̑̓̅͆̿̆̉̓́̀́́̃u̶̳̲̞̐͂̂̾̋͊͘͠͝ ̴̨̞͍̞̱̤̯̠̻̜̻̏̍̈́̉͌̊̓̀̋̈́̇̚ḩ̶̺̣̰͙̦̯̠̖̖͋̏͂̈́̅̂̽̕͠ͅa̶̢͎͉̝̪͌͋̕̚v̴̨̨̺̹͈̭͎̮̦̙͓͚͂̆̒̐̀̋̿̑̃̐͛̋͊͝͝e̴̙̩̯̗̣̹͐̑͂̾͋̈́̈͋͘ ̵̡̢̡̰͙̺̯͕̻̳̟̜͍̤̜̅͗͜n̶̛͔̲̱̲̩͎̱̱̮̆̐́ͅò̴̡͓̘̩̭̖̈́̋̇̃̂͂̏̀͐̒̚͝t̶̛̺̺̯͉̖̭̲̀́̀̔̀̔͊̌h̷̨̭̟̞̦̳̘͍͈̫̣̘͉͂̂͑́̐ͅï̶̠͙̠̙̟͉̗̺͈̆̄n̶̠̥͎̭̼̗̦̤̰̹̊̑͂̍g̶̡̨̡̦̥͍̠̱͈͚͎̫̠̦̦̞͖̒͐̃̏̿̓̈́̓͐̃͛̀́̑͝,̸͕̥͉͚̞͕̫̞̘̖͎̙̺͙̮͌ ̶̢̨̖̝͓͓̝͔̺̟͕̯͚̘͉̖̝͒͌̌̏̉́̇̋̌̍͊́̍͆͘͘D̷̡̨̛͍̖̘̫̈̓̅̂́̈́̀e̶̡̹̣̻͕͍̠̥͈̬͓͕̝̠̝͒̒̈́̑̈́̀́̀́͒̑̾́̚t̴̥̲̞̉̌̑̽̉͂̊̓̏͋̊͒́̚ȇ̶̬̪͔̙̣̬̜̝̬̖̖́̇̇̃̊͜͠ḉ̴̢̩̺͓͓̭̙͉̫͖̣̦̦̟͚t̵̡̼̀͋̇̾̅̈́̏̿̉͒͊͛ì̴̡̱͈͉͙̅̓̏̑̈́͋̇v̵̢̛̛̛̛̥̥̣͙̳̯̙̰̺͕̟̫͎̳͒̍͛̄̽́̚͝ę̶̛̦̯̝̜̫̳̺̱̤̫̲̫̯̖̹̌̿͋̅́̋̄̚.̴̧̨͔̮̣̮̭͕̦͇͓̭͕͈͚͇́ ̸̗̲̟̤̓̈̄̇̄̂̿̈́̀̍̃̽́͘͝B̷̢̜̠̻̖̯͈̱̰̓̉̀̂̀͑̐̅̅̕͘̕ȩ̵͎̺͚͍͔̔͒̈́̇͐̏̆͌s̷̡͙̬̠̭͉̩̳̙̻̮̠̀͗͊̽̏̏͐̀̀͘͠t̵͎̮̲̪͎͈̞̜̮̦̖̃̎̀̉͋̈̇̕̕ ̶̡͓͚̼͙͉̗͚̼͍̩͇̝̫̬̞̻̄̌̄͆̉͋̊͋̊́͌̈̏͐̈̕͝š̶̙̼̠̱̖̫̩̝͇͍̠̫̫͛̽͐̎͆͒̎͗̽̓͜ͅͅẗ̶̨̪͖̗͎̹͈̞͙̬͎̝́́̐́̈́̚o̵̼̾͌͑̈̇p̸̷̨̧̱̱̺̥̗̩̺͖̭̎̄͆̋̎͗͊̑̅̕ͅw̶͍̭͙̱̖͔̘̜̬͒̈́̎͂͋́͛̊̌̿͘͘h̵͇̝̅͋̾̎̍̌̌̔͂̅̆͐͘͘̚ȉ̵̡̹͉͚̮̦̩͍̟̱̩̭̈́͛͊̽͌̆̍͗̌͂̚͘͠l̸̨̛̖͖͙̠̜̤͐̍̓̏̍͂͜ė̷̡̛̙̠̭̥̰̣̺̮͔̫̓̀̌̒̽̈̀͒̓̋̀̈́͗͘̕ͅ ̴̹̘̥̥͚͙̗̣̳̗̲͊͠y̴̡̧̨̛̙͙̻̼̝͖̤̠̯̘̬̿̏̈́̽̀̀͛̚ớ̵̛̙̭̠̭͇̦̥͚̰̣̩̘̏͐̔̈̓̈́́́͊̌̉̕͘͝ͅu̴͔͗̓̔̉̒̀͒͋̐͐̔̚̕̚̚’̵̲͉̞̦̗̗̪̀͂̽̅̓̌͒̽̈͌̅͋̽̍̕̕͠r̷̻͇̼̬̽́͋̈́̃̇̈̃̽̃̋̊̌͘ͅͅę̴̯͎̗̲͕̼̟̳̳͋̆͒͂̆͗ ̵̛̙̻̣̲̭͛̾̂́̓̋̈́͋͠ǎ̵̠͍̼̔̈̋́̽̒̓̊͋̅͝h̵̻̟͕͙̱͔͇͉̭͓̖͇͙͌̓́ͅͅe̴̛̯̋̌́̐̏͆͘a̵̢̱͓̘͈̻͉̲̱̝̮͇̠̋͆̿́͗͒́̓́͂͝ḑ̴̫͇̱̩̯͈̞̭̙̳̒̏̓͑͊̅̇̄͂͑̏̓͘͜͝͠͠.

The beast’s jaw snapped further than before. Blood cascaded down only to become alight in flames. Flames that licked up the being before shooting towards his form.

He jerked up. He wasn’t in the coffee shop. He wasn’t being watched by a spy cat. Maybe he was just thinking too much about it. It was just a dream. That’s all it was, a dream.

He had to get ready anyways, so with a mournful glance to his bed he pushed himself out of it. He had an appearance to maintain, no matter how much he’d rather sleep.

He was still no closer to solving the case he had been assigned. He’d have to interview some others and perhaps try to get in contact with that husk’s family. Maybe they’d be able to tell him about their “son”.

But first, he had school.

It was a large campus, something that always made his blood boil. He hated large campuses because they never gave enough time to get across to one class or the other. Something he had to deal with.

Alas it was the only school in all of Tokyo that taught Demonology. The course was quite fun actually. They would be tasked with summoning lower level demons and taught the names and many forms of said demons. That was later in the course though. Currently they were just learning the many circles of the demons and how to properly contain them.

Such knowledge was needed in a world crawling with those horrid beasts after all.

They were all working separately to find a circle that resonated most with them. The work was meant to be done individually.

Some students didn’t understand that.

“C’mon! Pleaaaaseee lemme borrow your notes?” The voice was overly pitched up, no doubt begging.

Goro’s attention only shifted from his work when he barely saw a shock of blond hair fall down the stairs. The professor didn’t even turn! She just slumped her shoulders and continued to write on the chalkboard.

Now his attention had shifted to the boy. So he watched as the blond stomped back up the stairs of the lecture hall and pushed his way past a group of teens. All of whom were snickering.

No doubt his friend group.

Goro was about to turn back to his work, except he saw that same demonized husk from the coffee shop. It was smiling at the blond boy. He could only watch in horror as the boy hit the demon-husk.

You never hit a demon. They can kill you without moving a muscle.

This one didn’t kill the boy. It didn’t even get angry at the boy! Instead it began to laugh and leaned on another student.

He count faintly hear it’s voice as it spoke. “You shouldn’t have tried to take my work!” A squawk of outrage, possibly from the blond boy, before it continued. “Anyways,” it raised its voice enough for everyone to hear. “Professor Kawakami; when do we get to start on our summonings?”

The professor turned and massaged her temples before doing something that shocked Goro even further. She stomped up the steps and *slapped* the teen. Open hand, enough for him to be thrown from his chair.

He waited for the demon to break free from the husk and kill them all for that.

It laughed before groaning. “Meanie.”

The professor paid him no heed. Instead she walked back to the chalkboard and began to draw out another circle. “Due to the dangers of summoning demons, everyone will be required to work in a team of two or more. That way someone is there to help if you do something stupid.” She looked over the class. “Because of that I will be pairing you up.”

Goro frowned slightly. He had been hoping to work with Mika, but that was out of the window. Instead he had to watch as Kawakami wrote out the names. The moment she stepped away from the board he instantly scanned it over, only to frown.

Goro Akechi & Akira Kurusu.

He didn’t know who’s name that was.

A tap on his shoulder caused him to jump. That had to be his partner for the project, thank god they knew who he was.

The husk stared back at him.

Sleepy grey eyes barely concealed behind thick black framed glasses. But before it had been animated, laughing and joking and talking. Now it just stood silently, as though waiting.

“You’re quite slow, for a detective.” It’s voice was deeper than he had remembered it being.

It made the hair on his neck raise.

That didn’t matter now. He had to pass this class; even if it meant working with this demon controlled husk. He’d deal with it. But he was the leader of the project here.

“Alright, here, sit.” He moved his books aside and shifted to give the husk more space. “So I was thinking of summoning a lower demon, one that won’t ask for much or cause much havoc.”

The husk’s eyes were on the paper with Goro’s choices of circles. It didn’t respond.

He continued. “Right now our current choices are between Belphegor, Koppa Tengu, and Moloch.” He turned back; it still didn’t respond.

Instead it was leafing through a book before landing on a page. Goro had no idea where that husk got that book, but it had almost every circle known to man illustrated on its pages. And the husk was fingering through it before seemingly landing on something it approved.

When Goro didn’t move from his spot the husk smacked him. He glared, the husk glared back.

This was not a good pair up. Not at all.

Groaning irritatedly he leaned over to peek at the page that was being shoved towards him. He read over the main passage first, his knuckles turning white, and he swore he heard the desk beneath his hands crack.

“Satanael is oft recorded as the de facto leader of the fallen angels that rebelled against God himself. Said to be “King of Demons” many people have attempted to summon the demon king. None have been able to succeed due to the unknown elements within the circle. If ever summoned; run.”

“What are you playing at.”

The husk’s eyes began to burn. Morphing into twin streaks of blue flame. It leaned in close and began to whisper. “̵̨̺̘̖͇̩͍̠̩͖͓̹̍̉̿̂̃̿̒̇̈́̒͘̕͠͠Ẇ̶̧̧̢̨̪͕̰̹͍̜͓͇̠̣̣̜͗̈́̎̕͝ͅȟ̸͇͉̱̇͌͋͐̉̔͒̈̀̚͝y̵̢̛͈͔͇̦̦͉̫͋̒́̾͒̓̑͗̇͛͋͠͝͠ ̸̨̺̟͚̼̺̱̭̹͈̣̹̹̭͇̈́͊̽͒͘ͅͅd̵̡̨̨͈͈̞̙̜̜̜͉͍̙͓̰̈́̈̓̐̈́͊͋̑̇̿̿̈͒̀͐̐̌͜õ̷̺͗̍̽̑͂͘n̴̨͕͈͔̠̭̈́̀̂̊̀̂’̸̢̗̤̰̣͓̦͎͈̝̙̓͋̅̏̊͂̓̓́̄̈ͅt̷̳͔̹́̃͛͛̏́̇̆̇̈́́̚͝͝ ̵̧̱͇͕̥̳̱̠̊w̶̧̛͓̮͎͓͎͚̪̲̺̫̑ę̵̨̛̹̖͍̰̽̈́͒̾̚͜ ̷̨̨͓͇̳̩͔̖̊̓̂m̶̳̝̠̓̏a̷̢͚̰͐̈́̿̈́̈́̈́̿̈̉̅͒͒̄̈̚͠ķ̵͈͍̤̘̻̹̻̪̙̤̣̺͔̮͋ͅͅe̸̮͎͖̋̾͂̌͋̾̈́̍̅͑͆̓͋́͒͑͠ ̸̝͉͎͚̗̩͉̻̣͌̅̈́͂̿͗͗̅͒̄̈́͗͐̈́́͘͘ǎ̶̢̧̳̫͉͕̹̿͋̂̒̂̃̽̈͋̈͛̒͝ ̸̦͖͔̍͐̉͋̀̍d̶͙̱̻̼͙̱̘͈͙̀͊͜ë̴̤͓̞̺͕̙́ͅa̴̖͈̯̗̮̝̘̺̣̙̎̾̀̃͑̿̈̒̏͠͠l̶̛͔̪̣̹̜̯̻̱̦͕̣̇̅͒̄̈́͑̚͠,̸̛͚̫̤̣͗̄͗̀ ̷͓͚̣̭͍̓̓͑̅̎͗̈͜͜D̷̹̤̤̲̝̹͚̻͙̱̭̝̥̳̎̌̍̄͋̓̾̕͜ͅḙ̸̢̨̧̨̯̝̝̖͍͇͓͗͑̽̄̆͑̈̇͌̀͊̀ț̷̼̪̝̍̍̐̅̉̾̓̔̈́̿͐́͐̉͘ẽ̷͕̲̯̖̝͚͐̐̈́͊͒̈́̂͊̔̍͒̕c̶̥͖̘̪͔͎̟̾̃͐̒̈́̆̀̒̾͝t̴̡̡̨͎͍̻̮̲̖͈̞͈̻͔̱̜̅̓͆̎i̷̭̺̙̹͎͈̫͙̖͔̮̠͉̐̍͝v̷̞̯̗͇̰̆̐̀̑ẻ̴̢̨̢̢͖͕͚̙͔̠̞͓͚̽̋̐͒̾̌̇͐̑͒̃͊?̸͙̿̅̈́͝”̶̰̻̬̙͇̖̩͕͍̼̝̬́͂̿͐̋̓It’s voice was enough to make Goro want to agree.

It was only when he felt a hand rest on his thigh that he was able to snap out of it and reel away from the demon. He didn’t like this one bit. “Why don’t you just shed your husk already and stop teasing?” He grit his teeth and ran a thumb over the gun holstered on his belt.

“You still think I’m a husk?” The demon’s head cocked. “It’s unbecoming of you Akechi-kun, to go around calling students demons.” The bastard leaned back in his chair and smirked at the brunet.

“We’ll deal with this later.” Goro all but stomped out of the classroom. He was so pissed that he had forgotten to get whatever its name was’ contact info. His mood soured even further.

Just great.

“Mrow!”

He was startled from his thoughts by a small cat trotting after him. He had seen this cat before, it was the same in his dream. Except this time it was moving towards him and acting more catlike. Except for the slip in its mouth.

After the fifth meow, Goro decided to stop and wait for the poor animal. It didn’t even look winded though. Instead it spat out the small slip into his hand and reared up onto its paws.

He was confused until he saw a small camera on the collar of the cat. With an audible snap it took his picture. He was too stunned to do more than stare after it in shock.

A cat just took his picture.

—

“It’s like looking in a mirror.” Morgana rolled his eyes when Akira walked into the attic.

Akira huffed before allowing the shadows to encase around him, relieving him of his Morgana-Mini-Me form. It was useful for undercover work, as well as checking up on that nosey detective.

He flopped unceremoniously on his bed, ignoring Morgana’s shout as the cat scrabbled away. He could vaguely feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He ignored it.

Instead he concentrated. Working past the chains that constricted a part rooted deep in his mind. As every other attempt before, it failed. There wasn’t so much as a budge on the constrictor like chains. It was frustrating to say the least.

His phone was still vibrating. And he was too annoyed to keep up appearances to care. “What.” He snapped over the line.

The person on the other end hesitated for half a second before they began to laugh. It was Akechi, that detective boy.

“My apologies.” He could hear the grin in Akechi’s voice. “I just wanted to know if I could come by. We have to practice our summonings after all.”

Akira hummed before sighing. May as well get it done with. “Fine. You know where to find me.”

—

He was going to do something outrageously stupid. He was meeting a husk in its den, that was bad enough, but he was going to purposefully agitate it. That way it gets so blind in rage that it releases itself from the husk.

The humans that demons reside in are basically dead. They have no will and no control over their bodies. But the bodies act like chains, winding around and keeping the demon’s power in check.

Goro was going into a demon den to piss it off.

The moment he stepped through the café door all previous confidence left him. The building seemed heavier than before. The air inside was stagnant and reeked of power.

He was playing a dangerous game.

“Akechi.” The husk was seated on the counter, grey eyes were no longer dull. Instead they seemed to actually hold emotion within their blank depths.

“We’ll work down here.” The husk-Kurusu- his brain helpfully filled for him- had a no nonsense tone.

Too bad Goro had a death wish. He moved past the demon and could feel the power trickling down its presence. His foot hit the first step.

The power spiked.

Second step.

Power spike.

By the time he made it upstairs he was out of breath. The air was so disgustingly heavy and held a scent that resonated power. It made him want to gag

He’d never been in a demon den though, so he was unable to stop his eyes from wandering over everything within the room.

This confirmed all his previous suspicions. Kurusu-kun was a demon possessed husk.

“̵̖̫̙̠͉̪̠̰̪͉̖̞͙͍̺̍̐̊̅͜͜͝Å̸̡̨̛͓̩͍̗͚͎̹͕̩̪̩͓͖͊̆̀̐͘͝k̷̨̥̣͉̲̮̳̟̯̿͂̉͂́͠e̵̢͙̘̬͈̩͔̞̘̔c̵̡̥̺͉̘̣̺̗̾͒̅͘͠h̷̛̯̝̱̹̝͕͖̱͚̰̰͜į̷̨̨̪͓̦̟̩̣̼͔̱̝̲̗͎̌̏́̑̇͝͝.̶̨̝͕̲̹̠̫͇̭̳̬̦̼̀̆̀́̓̄͜ͅ”̴̨͉̤̩̙̞̱̜̣͔͙͖̺͑̏͛͒̂̆͂̕̕͘

Goro turned and immediately paled as he realized what he just did. Akira’s body was slouched over with massive ebony wings protruding from his lower back.

Akira Kurusu was pissed.


	2. Research before you act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goro done fucked up

“̴͖͐̓̐Y̵̢̧̬̞̩̠̾͑̓̍͌͗̓̐͌̀̒͋̏͐͒̕o̵̗̬̎͗̏̎̀̀́̿ȗ̴̞̮̝̩̰̦̓͐͑͂̑̈̐̆̏͐̌͘͜͝͝͝ ̶̛͙͉̂̈́͐͠͝s̸̨̢̛̤̼̜̗̖͖̓̀̌̐͐͆̉̃́̀̿̓̏̌̚͜͝e̴̪̫̜̗̩̯̺͎͌̊̇͒̀̑̒͆̚̚͝e̷̡̛̛̟̹̰͍̼̪̮̠̤̮͔̳̭͆̔͒̀̒̍̕͝͝͠m̴̨̢̧̨̥̣͖̱̼̟͈͔̙̂͋̈́̆̇́̔̽̽ ̷̳̲̲͙̣͎͈̟͍̣̲̣̜͖̜̗̒̀̌̌̆͆͐̓͋̐͋͗́̓̕ͅţ̵͖̼͔͉͑̎̃̅̎̈́ó̴̧̡̧̩̳͖̗͕͎̣̼̦̝̮͈̬͉͝ ̴̫̊̀̃͒̔h̸͇̱͈͓̯͇̀̂͋̇̓̅̓̈́́͋̕̚ͅa̴̡̨̦̱̭̪͍͖̣̪̮̮̥̓͝͝v̴̫͈̻̹̫̪̹͖̣̹͙̲͐͆̽̎̆̿́̅̈̀̃͜͠ͅe̴̡̠̤̤̘̘͓̹̳̯͎͙̱̗̖̩͑̈́̓̄͠ͅ ̶͔͇͓̈́͂̍̆͆̈́̐͝á̸̢̘͓̤̜̮̖̙̝̹͔̣̜͊́̂̃̇ ̴̨̧͇̣̭̺̜̳̫̻̌̃̀́͑͛͝͝d̸̺͉̲͓̲̺̜̱̘͝é̴̛͓̦̻͓̲̭͔̱͈͔̖̏͛̃̏̑̒a̷̢͚̭̬̘͕͓̭̜̙͚̾̄̅͒͒͗͛̌̍̔͆͐̔͠ͅt̸̨̨͈͎̝̯̰͔͇̺͙̱̹̳́́́̇͆̂́̉̂̈̆͘h̴̠͊̈́̈̚̕͝ ̸̨̠͚͓̜̼̻̗̌̄̃̊w̷͎̙̭̜̞̖̑͊͋͗̒̿̐̊͐̊̀̾̋̓͊̕͜͝ḯ̷̡̢͓̯̰͖͚̞̝̺̌͐͌͛̎͆͒́̿̎̿͝͝͝s̸̢̧̢̛͓̰̟̰̠̜͕̰͇̦͔̯̖̗͆̒̈́̎̈́͐̌̄̚ḩ̵̫͓͓̖͙̞̭̙̮̲̮̝̲̝͆́̾̈́̾͝͝,̸̷̢̜̣̣͎̠͈̩̟͖̜̀̽͋́̾̾̿̾͊̎́̆̐͐͒̀̂̚͘̚͝͝͠͠ḑ̵̧̧͔̱̫̭̠̥͕͍̭̰̙̠̩̅́̆̽ͅȩ̸̨̬̺͕̥͓̟̱̼̲̘̣̭̙͍͋͋̀̽̾̓̄̓t̴̠͙̤͇͎̮̱͖̀e̶͈̳͙͉̺̩̫̜̻̣̋ċ̴͉̺̠͕̼̜͕̞̞̪͓͕͂͗͋̄̔̇͆̕̚t̸̢̧̮̣͉͔̘̝̥̠̭̫̽̎̿͗̍̂͝i̴̩̺̤̻͛̓̓̈́́̏̈́͋͗͝v̵̤̙͚͔̟̮̗͚̜̦̣̪̞̣̹͍̇́̈́̇̿͆͒̅̇̑́̃̚è̵̛̳̗͔̩̯̜͕̹̫̫̜͈͊̐̾͆͗̓̓͊̓́̕͘̚͝͝.̴̧̛̪̝͖̥̥̫̬͕̜̄̈́̐̿̀̾̐͊͆̎̃͘͘͜͜͝”̵̛̯͚̙̙̙̪̻̜̤̘̮͉̱̖̐͆̈́̊̽ Kurusu’s eyes dripped with gold flames, massive ebony wings spanned from his back as he towered over the detective.

“You know, you claim to know so much about demons, but you know nothing.” Akira’s lip curled in a sneer. “̷͖̣̩̮̱̙͉̝͖̈́̅͗͌̔͝L̵̛̺̦͕̏̆̊͑̓̂̑e̴̢͎̫̥̥͓̪̖̲̣̩̟̦͔̍͜a̵͕̚ṿ̴̢͙̖̓̀̓é̵̢̢̯̫̫͙̭̹̱̠̈́̆̊͗̀͒̒͊̏̍̕.̶̡̟̣̍̾̃̂̆̈́̚”̸̧͙͎͓̪̮͍̥̩̒̈͗͑̿̔͑͑̇̇͋̊

The power in the air spiked, forming black flames that licked greedily at Kurusu’s form. Goro was frozen in shock. In all his previous cases, none had ever posed much of a threat. But this? Kurusu could kill him with ease if the demonized husk so pleased.

“Why?”

Kurusu’s head tipped, more liquid gold dripping from his eyes with the movement. It was distracting. “Why what, detective?” Kurusu didn’t move an inch, despite the constant fluttering of his wings he was still as a statue.

“Why won’t you kill me!” He was sick of this demon. The damned beast had been the source of all his problems the moment he first stepped into that damned café. So why not end it now and save the frustration?

“You’re not worth it.” Kurusu seemed to grow bored. He kicked his feet up and draped his tall form over a moving body of fire. Goro wished the dark flames would hurt the demon, of course they did nothing of the sort.

One can hope though.

He was already at death’s door, Goro may as well harass it before meeting his unfortunate end after all. Goro decided to egg the demon on; it wasn’t guaranteed to work, but he’d try anyway.

“You’re too weak, huh?”

The demon didn’t move from its reclined position, somehow leafing through an old book. How the hell it got that, Goro would never know. And that wasn’t the point at the moment either.

He was here to piss off a demon.

Goro looked around the desolate room, searching for anything that could hold any value that he could use. After a few moments of hesitation he landed on a simple mask. Seemingly made of ceramic, it was a minimalistic design.

But it would work for what he was planning.

Goro lunged for the mask, grunting when it was heavier than he’d expected. That didn’t slow him, he willed his body to jerk backwards; taking the heavy mask with him.

It crashed onto the floor, the moment it made contact with the hardwood; it shattered. Goro didn’t have time to blink before he was lifted by the collar of his shirt.

Kurusu no longer looked human. His face was replaced by a mask that seemingly radiated heat, possibly from the flames bursting from the eye sockets on it. His entire form was far more intimidating, but what scared Goro the most was the grin on Kurusu’s mask-like face.

With teeth of flame, the demon began to laugh. A soft chuckle that gradually grew into a full blown laughing fit; Goro was forced to watch the entire thing. He didn’t bother struggling, he had underestimated Kurusu.

“I know what you want, G̷̢͚̣̹̞̟̱͎̖̟̒͗̓͝ơ̷̡̨̼̮̥̺̱̻̗̖̹̦̄͆̄͒̒͆̊̑̃́̽͂̓̐̕ͅr̷̝̱̖͔͙̯̭̭̐͌̓̌́̎̈́͜͜ͅo̴͔̮̩̖̦͉͚͌̓̓̎͑̈̔̑̑̎́́̓̿͝ ̵̛̗̓͊͌͑͊̏̊̔̅͊̅͐A̸̡͔̤͓̘̳̲̯̺̜̜̻̟͗̔̐̿̂͛͠k̴̗̼̥͕͓̥̘͕͕̺̩̯͇̒͊̿̊͛̈͐̇̄́̈́́̎͒̀͘͝ͅͅe̵̡̱̩̯̥̹͇͇̽̏͑ĉ̷͈͌̐̓͌͛͑̑͊̐͐̚̚̚͘͠ḧ̷̨̳́̋͊͒i̵̺̮̰̪̞͉̖͈̮͈͖̱̺̙̻̫̮̿͌̌̅̋̀͐͠,̶̲͔̰̥̮̙̹̙̣̰͕͔̩̓͌̈́̃̾” the mask’s mouth opened and a pointed tongue ran along the fire-teeth of Kurusu’s mouth. “Too bad it didn’t work according to you plan.”

Kurusu hoisted Goro up higher, still holding him by his collar. “You don’t seem to know what you’ve done.” Kurusu’s eyes flashed and the demon threw Goro, causing the stunned teen to crash into the wall.

“Mona!” The demon didn’t remove its burning gaze from Akechi’s stunned form.

“Ye– what the?” Goro couldn’t see past the wall of flames; he only heard a distinctly boyish voice. He had to be imagining things.

“Gather them, please?”

Akechi didn’t know how long he was trapped in the ring of flames. How long Kurusu’s demon watched him with hate in his eyes. The silence was broken by footsteps coming up the steps, into the den of an enraged demon.

He could faintly see seven shapes all surround the demon. Each one seemed to touch Kurusu before stepping back and letting the next feel him over. Look at this, Goro was learning all these new things right before he died. Neat.

“So, this little,” Kurusu’s fiery smile turned to a scowl as he spat the next words, “B̴͙̻̠͍̤̳̣͚̘͇̻̿͋̾͑̈́͆̓̃̓͂̋͛͝ȋ̸͉̙͕͎̻̳̃̀̅͊̈́̕͘͜ţ̴̛͉̗̙͎̺̟̖̣͈͙͙̫̩̹͌̍̈͆͌̍̀̒̾̑̍̚c̷̢̖̞̖͎̟͎̦̪̗̟̭̍͜͜͜h̸̪͆̈́̀͒̅́̒̎̈́͂̆͗͘ decided to break my mask.” The flames swirled higher with each word.

“Hey, ‘Kira, calm down man.” A man, or teen rather, wearing a metal skull mask stepped forward and pulled Akira away from the flames that surrounded Goro. Seconds later they were put out by a quick blast of ice.

“Akechi Goro.” A figure stepped through where the flames had been previously. Her mask was angled and sharp, a contrast to all the others with smoother and more defined details. Goro didn’t focus on that, instead he could only stare with wide eyes as he looked over the person before him.

He knew her.

Makoto Niijima. Younger sister of Sae Niijima and forced into serving a demon lord against her will. That is what made Sae so harsh towards demons, even advocating for their extermination.

And yet, her sister was standing in front of him, grown and with a powerful air backing her.

His entire body went numb. Makoto was taken by a demon lord; and he vaguely remembered the descriptions from Sae. A tall black haired man with a white mask and black wings. He was the supposed king of the demons.

Goro Akechi royally fucked up.

“I see you’ve pieced it all together.” Makoto’s eyes shone with barely restrained power.

It was baffling, why was she so protective of the same demon that took her away from her family? The same demon that killed her father... why wasn’t she reporting the demon to the authorities? Goro had too many questions, but he was in no position to begin grilling them for answers.

“You’re stupid.” A short girl was sitting on the shoulders of one of the other demons in the room. She was shoving chips in her mouth and spilling the crumbs on the other teen’s head, who either didn’t care or didn’t notice.

His lips turned in a frown but he didn’t say anything, instead just narrowed his gaze at the small girl. Of course his intimidation wouldn’t work against a demon, but it was always best to try, especially in cases like this. His primary weapon right now? His ability to boast as well as his silver tongue.

“You walked into the den of an unknown demon; without researching, and you go and break whatever you can get your dirty hands on?” The short girl barked out a laugh, more crumbs falling onto the demon she sat on; he just brushed them off and continued to stare at Goro. “You basically just asked him,” she jabbed a thumb in Kurusu’s direction, “to kill you.”

“He would have.” The tall teen decided to speak. His eyes were cold and he moved stiffly, more like a demon controlling a husk. It was oddly comforting to Goro, despite the situation. “If it weren’t for Mona; you’d be dead.” The demon hummed as it picked crumbs off its suit.

“Ǵ̵̢̢͇͉̦̞̝͕̝̰̜̪̠͚̻́̍̽͒̓͗̕͜͠͝ȏ̴̦̖̘̹͓̌͌̈́͌́͑̍͌́̀̽̚͘͝͝͝ȑ̴̨͈̪̮͓͙͓̔̈́̌̂̅̿̓̉͗͝o̶̬̬͕̣͖͗̀͒̇̄̌̈̄̂̎̀̎̉͂͂͑ͅ ̸̡̟̺̫͍̰͛̿̉̚̕͠ͅA̶̞̱͙̦͖̙̫͎̥̟͔̝̾́̍̀̂̒̇̄̈́̒͠ḱ̵̛͕̺̥̆͐̍̐̏̀̉̍́͗͗͒̋͠ę̷̳̓̔̈́͐̚c̵̩̩̮̩̠͉̺̬͍͉̫̮̼͒͛̀̾͋̽̅̂̈́̀ͅͅh̸̡̬͔̹̺͕̳̮̖̮́͋̇͜͜i̴̢̬̠̱̟̣̫͈̳͉̬̹͙͈̰̇͛͜͝.” Akira’s eyes weren’t visible behind the blue flames of his mask. His form was smaller and the power radiating off of him had lessened. Goro was confused until he saw translucent winding chains wrapped around his form.

At the end of each chain was a massive iron ball, and on the iron ball was a girl; twins. Each one missing the eye opposite of the other. They sat on the chains surrounding Kurusu and stared, twin gold eyes boring into Goro’s soul and making the young detective feel exposed.

They were creeping him out.

“You, are going to help me acquire my mask.”

Goro tipped his head in confusion; he had watched the mask shatter before turning to dust. It was gone, no longer here. “It’s gone?” His statement sounded more like a question, but he was unsure now. Was the mask actually gone?

“Our masks are energy particulates forged from the deepest layers of the earth.” The tall teen with the girl on his shoulders spoke. His gold eyes peered from the perfectly cut holes in his red and white mask, it was intimidating. “And because you have destroyed The Mask; you will be assisting us in acquiring all we need to get it back.”

“Woah, no.” Goro stood, uncaring of the power that spiked around him; no doubt from the entire pack of husks.

He was _not_ going to let some demons boss him around. “I’m going.” He made to shove past Kurusu; if the damned monster wasn’t going to kill him then he had nothing to fear.

A hand gripped his wrist, only for a split second though. The air was drenched with energy seconds after Kurusu removed his hand from Goro’s wrist. When the brunette looked at his arm he saw why.

Translucent blue shackles had wrapped them around his form, and at the end of the shackles was one of the two twins. No longer attached to Kurusu; she instead stared down at Goro.

“What the–“

“Caroline will be your warden from now until our deal is complete.” Akira didn’t look at Goro; he was instead rummaging through a box. “Until you get the materials to get my mask, well, they’ll be following you everywhere.”

“You’d better not cause any trouble, Prisoner.” One of the girls snarled, her gold eye flaring.

“Panther, please get Goro back home.” Flames were washing over Akira’s form. Swallowing the demonic extremities and leaving him looking like a normal human. It was chilling to watch Kurusu’s skin knit itself together.

“Night night, Akechi-kun.” Laughter filled his ears before everything went dark. He was alone.

Goro Akechi shot forward, breaths coming in gasping pants as he looked around. That had to have been a dream or some sort of premonition right? None of that was real; he was just stressed.

After calming his fluttering heart he began to get dressed. Moving throughout his small apartment with sluggish movements.

There was a chain following him.

Goro’s heart dropped to his stomach when he noticed it. That wasn’t a dream then; it had all been real. And at the end of the chain was one of the twin wardens. He hoped it was the quiet one.

“Hurry up Inmate!” It was not the quiet one; just his luck. “We have to meet with Him to further discuss your punishment.”

Goro ignored the angry short girl at the end of his chain. Opting to focus on the news while reading over his case files. It was like any normal day before, if those days had a short magic woman thing yelling threats and such.

“Good morning, Caroline.” The voice came from the doorway, and made his white noise quiet down. That was more than enough to warrant Goro raising his head and nearly choking on his oatmeal in shock. That same tall teen from yesterday; the one that had that short little girl on his shoulders, was in his house.

“How did you get in here!” Goro’s doors were always locked, he made sure of that. Plus there was even a deadbolt on his front door. Making it near impossible for that man to get in.

“Through there.” The man pointed at the floor.

“The floor?”

“No. Caroline, Justine is waiting for you.” Without waiting for any answer the short girl leapt off Goro’s chains and skipped through the wall. Leaving the detective open mouthed in shock.

“I will be escorting you today.” The man lifted the weight at the end of Goro’s chains and threw it. An action that would normally crash into his pristine wall and leave it heavily damaged, instead he felt a wave of nausea overcome him. It was gone as soon as it came though, leaving him dizzy and disoriented.

“Great throw, Inari!”

“I ‘unno, I give that maybe a six outta ten. The landing was all off.”

“Such high expectations, Skull. Who knew you’d care about such trivial things like landings and whatnot?”

“Shut up Panther.”

“Ǵ̵̢̢͇͉̦̞̝͕̝̰̜̪̠͚̻́̍̽͒̓͗̕͜͠͝ȏ̴̦̖̘̹͓̌͌̈́͌́͑̍͌́̀̽̚͘͝͝͝ȑ̴̨͈̪̮͓͙͓̔̈́̌̂̅̿̓̉͗͝o̶̬̬͕̣͖͗̀͒̇̄̌̈̄̂̎̀̎̉͂͂͑ͅ ̸̡̟̺̫͍̰͛̿̉̚̕͠ͅA̶̞̱͙̦͖̙̫͎̥̟͔̝̾́̍̀̂̒̇̄̈́̒͠ḱ̵̛͕̺̥̆͐̍̐̏̀̉̍́͗͗͒̋͠ę̷̳̓̔̈́͐̚c̵̩̩̮̩̠͉̺̬͍͉̫̮̼͒͛̀̾͋̽̅̂̈́̀ͅͅh̸̡̬͔̹̺͕̳̮̖̮́͋̇͜͜i̴̢̬̠̱̟̣̫͈̳͉̬̹͙͈̰̇͛͜͝.”

Goro raised his head, his maroon eyes sweeping over the circular room and its inhabitants. His eyes focused on the short girl almost immediately, only because she was seated on Kurusu’s shoulders. Currently braiding the demon’s hair.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Kurusu’s body began to melt, leaving the girl squawking in indignation as she fell to the ground.

“Warn a girl first!” Without hesitation she stepped over the blond teen and crawled up his body. Eventually seating herself on his shoulders, all the while the blond teen ignored it. Instead he was shining what looked to be a metal pipe. Great. These freaks had weapons.

“Where did Kurusu go?” None of the others looked concerned at the odd disappearance of Akira. Instead they were relaxed and all tending to some form of weapon. Currently Goro was most concerned by the sweet looking girl wielding a massive ax. The kind ones were often the most vicious.

“I simply went to get this.” Kurusu reappeared inches from Akechi’s form. Causing the detective to jerk away with a near silent grunt of surprise. It was overtaken by confusion when Kurusu grabbed his arms and placed three items into his hands.

A sword. Seemingly made of light particulates it was light, no pun intended, in his hands.

A gun. Goro was an avid gun wielder, he was a detective after all. Sometimes he had to have a weapon on him and more often than not, that weapon was a gun.

The necklace confused him the most. It was made of small silver chains painstakingly curved around each other before wrapping around a black crystal. Said crystal seemed to pulsate and move with an otherworldly energy; it made his skin crawl.

“What are these.” Part of him wanted an answer, the other half did not. He knew what two of these were for and it made his stomach drop.

“Y̴̨̧̛͇̻̝̙͇͙͇̘͆́̎̿̆͋͛̊͐̏͛͛́͜o̸̡̬̫̦͎͑͆͠ų̸̬̝̠̖͖̗̘͈̓̕͜ ̸̰̘̌ẅ̸̡̝̯̹̝̘̪̩̮͉̫͈̬̀͆̀̌͋̇́͌̾̏̍̀͝͝i̶̢̨̛͕͖͙͇̦͔͖̞̗̠̲͕̾͆̓͆͛̂́̔͛l̴̞͉̬͇͌͌̓l̷̪̟̯͓̥͖̯̖̝̯̙͆̽͗̈́̽̍̈́̇̅͛̎͛̆͜͠ ̸̡̛̥̱̘̘̽́̒̅̑̒̄̔͐̀̈́̌̈̔͛̚b̴̢̛̛͍̤̲̱͉̟̩̮̬̪͗̉̈́̈́̑̕̕͘ë̶̡̢̢̘̗͖̭͓̦͓͎́ ̷̢̨͙̺̺̘͉̠̳́͌̈́̀̚͜ǎ̸̛̜͓̼̠̤̃́́̀͌͂́̆͊̚̕s̸̢̹͉̙͒̑̄͑̑̉͆͋̃͋̈́̍̃͘s̸̪̼̃̈́i̷̭͖͆̑̏̓̋͒́̉̕̚͝s̴̤͇̮͖͇̠̙͉̭̩̰̦̖̳̈́͗̀͛͝ẗ̶͔͎̝̬̯̹͓̔̑̔̾̓̈́̐͆͋̄̉̀̐̍͜ĩ̸̡̺̪̰͎̹̗̘̰̱̯̘͙̩̼̳͚͐́͒̈́͛̈̓̈͑͝n̸̢̗̥͔͇͎̺̈g̶̵̙̖̘̬̞͎͙̪͉͍̈́͗̽͋͊͊͊͒̆̉͑̕ư̶̤͔͙̠̼̲̝̩̓̐̾̈́̀̄̎̚̕s̷̢͔̙̖̘̭͔̗̞͚͙͚̈́̒̓̔̈́̀̏̌̌̃̂͒́̊̽͜͠ ̷̢̪̖̻̩̣̯͎̳͎͕̺͔̲̪̐̑̕ḯ̷̧̛̝̻̟̬̻̺͕͙̙̟̤͗̑̏̾͌̿̌͛ñ̸̛̲̞̭̣́ ̵̆ͅḁ̸̧̨̼͖͎͈̱̣̠͓̼̐̈c̸̡̙̝̱̯͚̙͈̬̰͍͝q̴̧̢͎͙̥͕̩͕̞̞̗͈̥̲̿̊̎̽̎̆͒͂̉̑́̚̚̚͜͝͝ú̷̢̧̡̦̥͔̳͎̪͉̉̽͆̓̃͒͆̉̅̍̌͋́͠į̶͎̤͓̺͖͔̗͔̥͕̯͚̮̜̓͑̀͝ȑ̴̤͆i̷̟̜̐͊͒͠͠n̴̡̙̟̮̘̰̩̠̥̱̳̱̱̬̜͗̐̓̆͐̏͘͜͝g̴͓͈̈́̔̅̇̓͛̍͐̊͛̈́͛͒͘ ̷̯̲͚͕̦̈́̒͂͑̑́́̾̓̍ţ̸̬͈͇̟͍͎͙͇̣͈̬̞̻̮̑͜ĥ̸̨̘̬̘̤̘͈̌͂͊̈́͋́̈́͛̐̌͒͑͐̚͝ͅe̴̢̧̖͎̼̥̖̖̜̩͕̗͌͂͜ ̷̩͎̞̫͑́m̷̢̢̫̫̥̤̖̰̙͌͗̈́̅̾͂͝͝ͅa̶͓̖̲̣͈̹̩͓͖͙͇̪̐̉̉͋̐̈͒̊̉͝t̷͓̣͚͉̞̠̣̖̮̘̘͂̃͂͠e̴͉̳̱̲̺̊͊̃̄͂̿̿͆̌̓̆̃͛͠͝͠r̵̛̞̰͎̙̣̭̺͕̿̓͂͗̂͛̔́̄̉͊̂͘͜͝͝͝ͅi̸̧̨̫͚̗̼̪̭͎͍̞͈̹̗̦̘̦̓̑̒̐̃̚a̶͚̲̹̖͈̲̬͔͐̾̋̅͌l̴̬̝̠̜͖̤̖̞̖͚͉͗̋́̆̈̇͆̆͋͑̎̇͂̕̚͘͠s̵̨̮̹͖̻̟͑̈́̄̃̈́̊̽̔̕͠ ̸̡̛̛̞̯͖͚̪͉̠̫̖̗͖̩̂͒͗̈́͛̓̃̿̏͐͆͝f̷̨͖̹̩̭̥͉͇͒̅̓̌̇͛̏̿͗͂͝͝o̵̼̠͕̗̝̔r̴̨͚̯̳͈̥̩̥̲̻͈͓̔̔ ̵͓̯͉̰̽̂̐́͒̕m̸̻̮̦͉͉͈̫͖̖͓͎̭͎̱̟͆͒̑̾͝ỵ̵̨̜̻̲̳̆̇͒͛͊̑́ ̴͍̊̿͊̆̚̕m̷̡̛͈͚͎̱̹̲͂̔̽͌͒̔̓̈́̃̚͜͠a̵̡̧̙̯̪̺̙͕̳̭͙̠̜͔͖̤͛͑̂͠s̶̢̝̖̰̜̮͉̝̟͕̭̲̪̋̂͊͊͋̇̒̉̎̈̚͘͠͠k̸̛̛̗͕͔̺̻͔̙͖͕̬̭͚͂͒̌̊ͅ.̶͇̯̯̮̳̮͙̯̐̓̈́͊̇̊͗” Kurusu’s grin was wide, Goro wanted to slap him.

“You’re wearing a mask.” Kurusu had a mask on right now; it was larger than the one Goro had destroyed but it was a mask nonetheless. So why did this demon have to be an utter fucklord and demand Goro get him a new mask when he already had one?!

“T̸̢̡̞̼̩̖̞͖̟̙͖͓̲̩͈͋h̴̬͉̩͇͉͔̪̗̬́̐̑̊̽̓̎͊̅̈́͂̊̽̅̒͘į̶̧̍̏̈́́̌͌̚s̸̨̪̠̱̟͙̦͋̅͌̇͛̕͜ ̵̨̥͇̝̳̌͋͆͗̎̈́̏̎̽m̷̛̥̥̻͚͖͕͇͚̙͚̜̭̃̈̊́̽̂̅̄͗̑͘͠͝ã̸̯̮͉̼̱̯͈͌̀̉̈͑̀̏̏͋̒̇̕̚͜͝͝͝ș̶̡̡͕̉͂̐͋̈́̊ͅḳ̴̛͖̯̜̹̟͇̙̓̿͌͌̄̄̚̚ ̴̡̮͖̝̙̳̣͙̰̩̠̞̜͇̆͌͆̍̓̓̎͑̈̋̌̀̀̈́i̷̺̭͚̣̻͑̅͘͘͠s̵̗̪̠̓͐̐̇̿̀ ̶̡͙͚͍̼̝̪͚̝̤́͜͜n̴̨̨̛̛͔̹̦̙̘͙͕̖̣̯͕̈́͛͑͆̆̍̀͌̔̂̚͜͝ͅö̶̧͚̯̗̻̦̠͇̀͜t̸̪͖̖̞̲̻͈͔́͋̓͐̅̉̓̀͋͜͝͠͝ ̸͈͚̜͖̞͎̪̙͔̫̩̩̔̋͆͜m̴̨͙̹̤̩̖͍̹͎̥̥͙̼͍̣̞̐̊̃̔͋̊͆͝i̷̡̧͈̬̤͈̣͈͕̥̖̺͎̪̘̔̐͐͒̆͆̊͜͝ͅn̴̛̼͈̠͐͑͝e̵͍͓͔̭̙͋̆̇̈́́͋̃̐̈̌̀̽͘͝.̴͉̣̞̗͓̦̉͆̈́̄̔̉̂͌̚” Kurusu’s grin didn’t leave his lips.

“Can we just go already? Navi already found our target and I don’t want to listen to her anymore.” The blond teen cupped his hands over his mouth, the volume of his voice shocked Goro from his questioning.

“Calm down Skull, we’re going.” Kurusu looked over the other teen’s in the room. “Skull, Mona, and Panther,” he pointed to each teen, “you guys will be up first. Followed by Haru, Makoto, and Yusuke.” Everyone in the room voiced their assent, everyone except Goro. He was too busy being utterly confused over this situation. 

The Velvet Room began to distort, its gorgeous royal blue walls melting down and pulsing to some unknown beat. It was mesmerizing to watch the room change. The teen’s surrounding him could care less about the room and its changes. Instead they were joking and laughing together, all holding some sort of weapon in their hands and some form of a gun.

He was right to be concerned about the ax wielding girl. She had a grenade launcher.

By god above, what did he get himself into.


End file.
